Gift
by kuncipintu
Summary: "Hyung, bayar dong ...," / "Di dunia ini 'kan gak ada yang gratis ...," / Ketika seorang Kyuhyun memberikan hadiah kecil untuk Eunhyuk. Susu strawberry dibalas dengan ...? / Mild KyuHyuk / Request-an fic dari Mbak Revita Kuzo / RnR, please?


**Super Junior **© **SM Entertainment**

**All Casts **© **Themselves and God**

**.**

_Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk __**Revita Kuzo**__, terimakasih sudah menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan di saat-saat membosankan._

_Maaf kalau fanfic (super) pendek ini tidak memenuhi keinginanmu. Kemampuan saya memang hanya segini-gini saja._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**G**__i__**f**__t_

**.**

_Please, enjoy …_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**E**unhyuk sedang duduk dengan anteng di ranjangnya sambil memainkan _MP3 Player_-nya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara _magnae _Super Junior sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi gaje di dekat pintu kamarnya.

Tersenyum kecil karena mendengar suara _bass _milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba jadi memikirkan manusia titisan iblis itu.

Terkadang Eunhyuk merasa iri dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi seme bisa, jadi uke pun juga bisa. Sedangkan Eunhyuk selalu dipandang sebagai uke yang manis dan can—eh, tunggu dulu. Bukan itu alasan Eunhyuk iri pada Kyuhyun! Tolong lupakan kalimat di atas.

Maksudnya, Eunhyuk iri pada Kyuhyun karena anak itu selalu terlihat tampan di saat apapun. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap, dan senyuman seribu _volt _seperti itu, siapa yang berani bilang kalau Cho Kyuhyun jelek? Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga selalu disayang oleh _hyung_-nya yang lain tidak peduli seberapa nakalnya dia. Dan yang paling membuat Eunhyuk iri adalah, permintaan Kyuhyun selalu dituruti padahal anak itu sangat jarang sekali memberi sesuatu untuk _member _lain.

Bukan berarti Eunhyuk menginginkan hadiah-hadiah dari Kyuhyun, loh … Hanya saja, selama lebih dari enam tahun bersama-sama, frekuensi Kyuhyun membelikan Eunhyuk sesuatu dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Oke, lupakan saja. Toh tidak penting juga memikirkan hadiah seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar Eunhyuk terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya menempelkan sederet gigi putih yang kinclong.

Oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun …

"Eunhyuk-_hyung~_" panggilnya sok akrab.

"Hn? Apa? Oya, kalau kau ingin pamer suara, lebih baik jangan di dekat kamarku, oke?"

"Lah? Kenapa? Suaraku 'kan bagus, _hyung _…,"

"Ya karena suaramu terlalu bagus, aku jadi iri." Jawab Eunhyuk jujur. Siapa sih yang tidak iri dengan suara _bass _super-menggoda (yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh saat mendengarnya) seperti punya Kyuhyun. Eh, apa tadi Eunhyuk bilang 'menggoda'?

"Ooo~ Hehehehe …," Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya salting.

"Mau apa kau kesini, eh?" tanya si monyet (eh?) sambil menampilkan senyum-gusi-nya.

"Anu … Nih!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sebotol susu _strawberry_. Hohoho, Kyuhyun tahu saja kalau Eunhyuk suka susu _strawberry_! Eh?

"He? Ini buatku?"

"Hn. Bukan. Buat Ddangkoming."

Eunhyuk _sweatdrop._

"Ya buat _hyung_ lah … Emang siapa lagi sih yang doyan minum ini?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memaksa Eunhyuk mengambil botol susu tersebut.

"Dalam rangka apaan, nih? Tumben banget baik …," Eunhyuk meraih botol itu lalu mulai menyesap cairan manis merah muda dari dalamnya.

"Gak ada, sih … Lagi pengen ngasih aja. Perayaan lah buat album ke-enam kita,"

"Ooo~ Makasih, ya …,"

"Hn."

.

Hening.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup. Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan susu manisnya yang sebentar lagi habis.

"_Hyung_?"

"Eum?"

"Kasih bayaran, dong~"

GUBRAK.

"Jadi gak ikhlas nih, ngasihnya?"

"Yah … Di dunia ini 'kan gak ada yang gratis, _hyung_,"

"Hey, aku 'kan sudah belikan _game 'Dora feat. Diego goes to Indonesia'_ versi terbaru!"

"Itu 'kan sudah sebulan yang lalu. Udah basi."

"Terus kamu maunya apaan?"

"Apa kek, gitu … Belikan Nintendo atau konsol _game _baru juga boleh," Kyuhyun nyengir jahil.

Tiba-tiba seringai yang tidak kalah jahil muncul di wajah Eunhyuk. "Kalo cium? Mau?"

.

"He?" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang seolah-olah hampir meloncat keluar—oke, emang lebai.

"Eh? Hehehe …," Eunhyuk hanya tertawa garing sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

.

Sunyi.

.

Senyap.

.

Hening.

.

Krik.

.

Krik. Krik.

.

"…boleh,"

"EEEEH~?" giliran Eunhyuk yang melotot kaget. Padahal tadi dia hanya bercanda—yah, setengah serius, sih …

"Cepetan, _hyung_ … Sebelum aku berubah pikiran ini …," Kyuhyun malah mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya bergerak gelisah, tanpa disadari semburat-semburat merah muda yang transparan mulai muncul di kedua pipinya yang memanas. Sungguh, Eunhyuk sekarang persis seperti pemeran utama di komik-komik cewek labil.

Namun perlahan, Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang didekati hanya nyengar-nyengir tidak jelas.

15 _centimeter._

.

.

12 _centimeter._

Sebutir keringat meluncur turun dari pelipis Eunhyuk.

.

.

9 _centimeter._

Cengiran mengerikan di wajah Kyuhyun semakin jelas terukir.

.

.

7 _centimeter._

Sedikit lagi … Eunhyuk _fighting_!

.

.

5 _centimeter._

Yak, maju terus pantang mundur!

.

.

3 _centimeter._

Brak!

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk menjeblak terbuka, memuntahkan sesosok buto ijo berwajah ganteng bernama Shindong.

"Hyuk, dicariin Donghae noh!" ujarnya sambil memakan roti di tangannya tanpa memperhatikan wajah nelangsa Kyuhyun.

"Eo? I-iya, bentar …," sahut Eunhyuk gugup, melirik Kyuhyun yang ekspresinya sungguh-tak-terkatakan-lagi.

"Kalian habis ngapain, sih? Mencurigakan, deh …," Shindong mengangkat naik satu alisnya.

"_Belum juga ngapa-ngapain. Situ main nyelonong aja! Sial … Sial …," _kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan penuh penderitaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Yaudah, cepetan Hyuk … Si Donghae udah nungguin itu dari tadi!"

"Iya." Eunhyuk segera bangkit dan menyusul Shindong yang sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan kamar—dan Kyuhyun.

"Nasib … Nasib …," bisiknya sendu sambil menatap pilu pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Setelah ini, Kyuhyun memastikan untuk membuat duplikat kunci pintu kamar Eunhyuk saja.

_Well, better luck next time, magnae!_

**.**

**.**

—**End of the story—**

.

.

Special thanks to : **Miyu1905**-san,** Machiko Kobayashi**-san,** Akira Kou**-san**, Just Fullmoon**-san,** Syubidubidu**-san,** mayuka57**-san,** Saeko Hichoru**-eonni,** Chwyn**-san,** Arit291**-san,** Kirei-ka**-san,** Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia**-san,** Jong Aeolia**-san,** ressijewell**-san,** Endah SpencerLeeHyukjae**-san,** MinKyu Fujoshi Cho**-san,** Kirey Yukari**-san,** Blackyuline**-san,** Rara19Park**-san,** Lee EunGun**-san,** Kyuminjoong**-san,-san**, JiYoo861015**-san,** Lee Shurri**-san,dan semua pihak yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Saya jadi semangat untuk terus menulis karena kalian semua. =)

Dan tentu, terimakasih juga untuk **Revita Kuzo**, saya tahu kalau fanfic ini kependekan, tidak sesuai dengan harapan dan nge-gantung. Kamu bisa gantung balik saya, kok …

Sebenernya, saya pengen jadikan mereka berdua beneran ciuman. Tapi saya baru sadar kalo saya gak bisa bikin adegan kisu! Belum mahir (walaupun sering baca). Hasilnya, fic ngaco ini.

Dan, kok di akhirannya ada hints HaeHyuk, sih? Seharusnya ini FF KyuHyuk! Hiks, saya merasa sudah gagal … Anggap saja itu hanya Friendship!HaeHyuk, ya …? #maksa

Dan terakhir, _your feedback, good critism, and comments will be very very appreciated. __**Review**__, please? _


End file.
